Pretty☆Channel (Song)
Pretty☆Channel (プリティー☆チャンネル) is the first ED of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is performed by Wa-Suta. Performers TBA Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Chanchan pu~ chanchan pu~ puri☆chan! Chanchan pu~ chanchan pu~ hajimaru! Sukurīn goshi dokidoki MAX (Kirameki, ippai! Hōseki mitai!) Warai naki yorokobi nandemo (Tsutaete ikeru mahō dayo!) Ho~ra, kimi mo mezashitai desho? (Sore nara oshiete ageru ne!) Yūki chotto pōchi ni iretara (Ima sugu puri☆chan!) Raibaru nante inai YUME miru hito wa min'na KAWAII ne! Mecha suki! Let's be friends! Yume e no channeru de daremo ga min'na Pikkan pikkan pi~ Ima sugu hora kimi mo boku mo nyawa aidoru desu☆ Pikon tappu tappu chotto suwaipu Pikkan pikkan pi~ Okkina ai sekaijū ni todokete ne! (Issho ni!) Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ puri☆chan! Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ chan☆puri? Chigau! Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ puri☆chan! Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ Puri☆chan! Mite mite! Hajimaru! |-| Kanji= ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　プリ☆チャン！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　始まる! スクリーン越し　ドキドキMAX　（キラメキ、いっぱい！　宝石みたい！） 笑い　泣き　喜び　なんでも　（伝えていける　魔法だよ！） ほ～ら、キミも目指したいでしょ？　（それなら教えてあげるね！） 有機ちょっとポーチに入れたら　（今すぐプリ☆チャン！） ライバルなんていない　YUME見る人はみんな KAWAIIねっ！　めちゃスキっ！ Let's be friends! 夢へのチャンネルで　誰もがみんな ぴっかんぴっかんぴー 今すぐほら　キミもボクも　にゃわアイドルです☆ ぴこんタップタップ　ちょっとスワイプ ぴっかんぴっかんぴー おっきな愛　世界中に届けてねっ！ （一緒に！） ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　プリ☆チャン！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　チャン☆プリ？ちがうっ！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　プリ☆チャン！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー プリ☆チャン！ 見て見て！始まる！ |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Chanchan pu~ chanchan pu~ puri☆chan! Chanchan pu~ chanchan pu~ hajimaru! Sukurīn goshi dokidoki MAX (Kirameki, ippai! Hōseki mitai!) Warai naki yorokobi nandemo (Tsutaete ikeru mahō dayo!) Ho~ra, kimi mo mezashitai desho? (Sore nara oshiete ageru ne!) Yūki chotto pōchi ni iretara (Ima sugu puri☆chan!) Raibaru nante inai YUME miru hito wa min'na KAWAII ne! Mecha suki! Let's be friends! Yume e no channeru de daremo ga min'na Pikkan pikkan pi~ Ima sugu hora kimi mo boku mo nyawa aidoru desu☆ Pikon tappu tappu chotto suwaipu Pikkan pikkan pi~ Okkina ai sekaijū ni todokete ne! (Issho ni!) Chanchan pu~ chanchan pu~ puri☆chan! Chanchan pu~ chanchan pu~ hajimaru! Kyō mo LOVE min'na ni haishin! (Fueteku fuete ī ne☆ ī ne☆) Kosume saishin no fasshon shite (Kenkyū shinagara jibun migaki) Motto ninki mono ni, nyaritai! (Hito ni kakomarete arukenai~!) Demo ne, sore dake janai ndayo. (Puri☆Chan, mugen no kanōsei!) Boku no yume wa sekai no hito tachi min'na min'na Happī☆to sumairu☆ I want your share! Shiawase channeru wo Present for you! Pikkan pikkan pi~ Boku kara sō egao kimi ni kansen sasete☆ Pikon chotto datte sekaijū wo Pikkan pikkan pi~ Heiwa ni shiyō! Chikara awase, dekiru hazu! Min'na de☆☆☆ Kokoro no ryōte itsumo tsuyoku tsunaide iyō ne Sore dake de nandemo It's OK! Yume e no channeru de daremo ga min'na Pikkan pikkan pi~ Ima sugu hora kimi mo boku mo nyawa aidoru desu☆ Pikon tappu tappu chotto suwaipu Pikkan pikkan pi~ Okkina ai sekaijū ni todokete ne! (Issho ni!) Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ puri☆chan! Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ chan☆puri? Chigau! Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ puri☆chan! Chanchan pu~ Chanchan pu~ Puri☆chan! Mite mite! Hajimaru! |-| Kanji= ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　プリ☆チャン！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　始まる！ スクリーン越し　ドキドキMAX (キラメキ、いっぱい！　宝石みたい！) 笑い　泣き　喜び　なんでも (伝えていける　魔法だよ！) ほ～ら、キミも目指したいでしょ？ (それなら教えてあげるね！) 勇気ちょっとポーチに入れたら (今すぐプリ☆チャン！) ライバルなんていない　YUME見る人はみんな KAWAIIねっ！　めちゃスキっ！ Let's be friends！ 夢へのチャンネルで　誰もがみんな ぴっかんぴっかんぴー 今すぐほら　キミもボクも　にゃわアイドルです☆ ぴこんタップタップ　ちょっとスワイプ ぴっかんぴっかんぴー おっきな愛　世界中に届けてねっ！ (一緒に！) ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　プリ☆チャン！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　始まる！ 今日もLOVE　みんなに配信！ (増えてく増えて　いいね☆いいね☆) コスメ　最新のファッションして (研究しながら自分磨き) もっと人気者に、にゃりたいっ！ (人に囲まれて歩けないぃ～！) でもね、それだけじゃないんだよぉ。 (プリ☆チャン、無限の可能性！) ボクの夢は世界の　人たちみんなみんな ハッピー☆と　スマイル☆ I want your share！ 幸せチャンネルを　Present for you！ ぴっかんぴっかんぴー 僕からそう　笑顔キミに　感染させて☆ ぴこんちょっとだって　世界中を ぴっかんぴっかんぴー 平和にしよう！　力合わせ、できるはずっ！ みんなで☆☆☆ 心の両手いつも　強く繋いでいようね それだけで　なんでも It's OK！ 夢へのチャンネルで　誰もがみんな ぴっかんぴっかんぴー 今すぐほら　キミもボクも　にゃわアイドルです☆ ぴこんタップタップ　ちょっとスワイプ ぴっかんぴっかんぴー おっきな愛　世界中に届けてねっ！ (一緒に！) ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　プリ☆チャン！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　チャン☆プリ？　ちがうっ！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー　プリ☆チャン！ ちゃんちゃんぷぅー ちゃんちゃんぷぅー プリ☆チャン！ 見て見て！　始まる！ |-| English= Audio Gallery See Pretty☆Channel/Image Gallery and Pretty☆Channel/Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs by Wa-suta Category:Season 1